Sol's Journey
Prologue A brown and tortoiseshell long-haired tom with pale yellow eyes trekked through the snow and away from a big lake, his amber eyes glistening in the sun. The tom fumed, angry at the clan cats. I'll find somewhere else to be, I don't need a mouse-brained clan. He padded past the clan territory and onto a rocky terrain, his rough pads touching the cold stone. The tortoiseshell tom stopped, he took a deep breath and glared at the mountains, I guess this is where my new journey begins. He thought and padded towards the mountains. Chapter 1 Sol walked through the mountains, grey and silver stone surrounding him. It had been two or three days since he left the clans, and the thought of their names made him mad. The tortoiseshell tried to shrug it off, and not think of the clan cats. Sol's fur brushed the snow, that also covered his feet. The tom was hungry and alone, how would he make it? He traveled near a ledge, making sure not to fall off. Sol pricked his ears, he heard... wing beats? As Sol was in the middle of his thoughts a brown creature gave a loud screech and swooped towards Sol. The big brown creature clawed Sol's side but didn't get a grip. Sol backsided, his paw slipped and he fell onto the edge, only his claws gripping the stone. Sol panicked, he suddenly heard faint voices, and then a loud screech that ended suddenly. His grip started to release, as blood oozed from his wound. Three cats appeared above Sol, there was a black tom, a light grey she-cat white black markings that is smaller than the black tom, and a brown tom that looked a little bigger than the grey she-cat. The cats all helped bring Sol up, "Are you ok?" The grey she-cat asked. "We saw you being attacked by a bird and we wanted to help!" "Well except for Screech." The brown tom replied. The black tom, Screech, gave off a small hiss. "Thank you," Sol said blood still oozing from his side. "No problem! Here. Follow us and we will heal your wound, well Crag will!" The grey she-cat smiled and helped Sol walk through the snow. I wonder were these cats come from. Chapter 2 Sol followed the three mysterious cats through the freezing snow, the grey she-cat helping him. "Oh, by the way, I never got your name, i'm Feather that drifts in the wind, but you can just call me Feather. And you?" "I'm..." Sol paused for a moment. Hmm... Are they clan cats? Then he remembered the three cats saving his life and continued. "Sol." "Ooo. That's a cool name, unique!" Feather replied smiling. Sol smiled, he liked Feather's happy attitude, and spirit. The tortoiseshell then blurted, "Are you guys clan cats?" Feather laughed a bit, "Far from it! Though when I was a kit the clan cats came for a second time. And we have one clan cat living with us." What? Sol hissed in his head, and the tom tried to shake it off as he heard the growling of a huge waterfall in front of him, Feather, Rock, and Screech walked through it. Sol hesitated at first but went through the waterfall. The water hit Sol'd pelt hard, he struggled but managed to get through. The tortoiseshell tom looked around at all the cats in the cave. Feather smiled, "Welcome to the Tribe of Rushing Water."